


“Maddie”

by CallmeG



Series: "What's your emergency?" [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Needs a Hug (9-1-1 TV), Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sick Christopher Diaz, Sick Eddie Diaz, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeG/pseuds/CallmeG
Summary: When Buck wakes up to both Eddie and Christopher battling an awful stomach bug, it’s safe to say he’s a *lot* out of his depth. Christopher gets worse when his fever skyrockets, so Buck calls the one person he knows will keep him calm.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz/ Evan “Buck” Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: "What's your emergency?" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	“Maddie”

Grabbing Maddie’s ringing phone from her nightstand, Chim swiped to answer the second he saw it was Buck.

“Buck? It’s 2am-“

“Pass me to Maddie. I need to talk to Maddie. Right now.”

Chim raised an eyebrow, glancing at Maddie who continued to snore loudly. Pregnancy at its finest.

“Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Chim asked, managing to carefully climb out of bed to stand by the window. He could hear something running in the background, maybe the bathtub, before he tuned back into Buck’s frantic rush.

“And Eddie isn’t much better so I can’t ask him-“

“-woah woah woah. Buck what’s wrong? Is it Christopher?”

*10 minutes prior...*

“Daddy!”

Buck woke up before Eddie did when he heard Christopher call from his room, tossing back the covers. Eddie rolled over and Buck stopped him waking up properly.

“I’ll check on him. Go back to sleep,” he whispered softly. Eddie protested, trying to get up but Buck put a hand on his chest.

“You only just stopped puking. Wait here. If I need you I’ll come get you.”

Eddie frowned, a subtle sheen of sweat on his forehead shining in the moonlight and Buck squeezed his hand.

“Trust me, okay?”

Eddie got this funny look on his face and the hand holding Buck’s detached to gently cup Buck’s jaw.

“O’Course I trust you,” he croaked and Buck kissed his forehead.

“I’m only down the hallway with Chris, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Mm.”

Eddie rolled over on to his other side, arms going around his stomach protectively. Buck heard Christopher call out again and shrugged his legs into a pair of sweats, apparently Eddie’s because they were a bit tight, before shuffling down the hallway. Gently tapping on Christopher’s door he pushed it open and his eyes widened.

“Oh, shit, Chris...”

“Bucky,” Christopher cried and Buck rushed in, freezing as he took in the situation. Chris was sitting up in bed, blankets drawn to his hips and the Buckley-Diaz family sick bowl in his hands. He had clearly missed more than once, a mishap Buck knew was going to be a pain to clean, and was sobbing. It was clear he hadn’t expected to be sick.

“Here, buddy.”

Buck lifted Christopher under the arms, managing to lift him out of the mess to set him on the floor. He gave the bowl back to Christopher and put a hand on his forehead, just as he had twelve hours prior when Eddie had abandoned lunch to puke into the kitchen sink. Messy, that.

“I want dad,” Christopher cried and Buck’s heart broke for the kid. Chris was never, ever a difficult kid and was a firm believer that the sun shone from Buck’s ass, so it was serious if he was asking for Eddie.

“Okay Chris. Let me just check your temperature first, okay? I think you and your dad have the same stomach flu.”

“I want daddy!” Christopher exclaimed, sobbing to the point he was sick again and Buck dropped to his knees in front of him, abandoning his attempt to remove the soiled bedding.

“Just hold on for me, Christopher. The second I have your temperature I swear we’ll go straight to daddy. He’s sick too so we have to be quiet. Can you tell me what hurts?”

“My tummy, and- and my throat... and my head- I want dad...”

Buck kissed his forehead, offering an attempt at comfort, before he got to his feet.

“Wait here, I’m going to get the thermometer.”

Rustling around in the kitchen as quiet as he could, Buck searched every drawer and cupboard for the thermometer before he turned and ripped open the cupboard Eddie had specifically told him not to touch unless it was an absolute emergency. He hadn’t specified why but Buck got the idea it was important so he’d respected it. Until now. Sure enough, there was a forehead thermometer in front of a bunch of paperwork and Buck yanked it out of the packaging as he hurried down the hall back to Christopher. In the midst of his rush he heard Eddie cough, followed by what sounded like a sick-burp, and knew he had to hold out Chris for as long as he could. When he got to Christopher he held the forehead thermometer against the little boy and when it beeped he nearly fainted himself. With shaking hands, he reached for his phone.

*Present time*

“Buck, what’s the matter?”

Maddie took the phone from her boyfriend the second he woke her and said something was wrong with her brother. He was freaked out, practically crying as he told her what had happened.

“And so I checked his temperature, as Eddie does, and it’s- it’s 103.6!” Buck blurted. Maddie’s eyes widened.

“Buck, where is Eddie? Did you tell him? A fever that high, with CP-“

“He’s been sick since lunch, I think they have the same thing. I don’t know what to do, Maddie, I’m really freaked out here.”

“Buck, take a deep breath for me. Does Eddie have a fever too?”

There was some shuffling and she heard Buck warn Eddie he was going to check his temperature. Maddie couldn’t help but grimace when she heard Eddie vomit.

“Buck, talk to me,” she called softly and she heard him pick up the phone again.

“It’s 101.8. Barely a fever, right?”

“Eddie might have a milder strain, or it’s affecting Christopher worse because of his CP. I don’t know.”

“Should I take Chris to the hospital?” Buck asked worriedly and Maddie weighed up the options.

“Can Eddie walk without being sick?” She asked. Almost immediately there was another gagging noise.

“No, everything except sleeping makes him hurl or think he’s going to hurl.”

That did it for Maddie.

“Buck, I want you to call 911.”

Later, Buck would recall the fifteen minutes he held Christopher under the shower as he cried and vomited the worst fifteen minutes of his life. Eddie was propped up by the toilet, exhausted from the last thirteen hours of almost nonstop nausea. It was uncomfortable for Buck to see Eddie so... so vulnerable, so wiped out and listless. When the ambulance pulled up Bobby and Hen were there too and Bobby grabbed Eddie while Hen checked on Buck. Taking him by the elbows she made him look her in the eyes, pressing a hand to his cheek.

“Talk to me Buckaroo.”

“Are- is Eddie- Christopher-“

“Buck?”

Eddie had perked up a little with the insertion of an IV for fluids and he reached for Buck. Buck immediately grabbed his hand, sighing.

“Hey, Eds. How are you feeling?”

“Better than you look apparently.”

Buck rolled his eyes, surging forward to kiss Eddie’s forehead.

“Why is it you are the only person I know to get so sick so suddenly? How the fuck did this happen?”

“We’re gonna take him to the ambulance now,” the paramedic called out in regards to Christopher who was now on the gurney, drugged to the nines to stop him throwing up or freaking out at the sight of his dad.

“Wait. I’m going too.”

Eddie made to stand so Buck and Hen helped him up while Bobby explained to the paramedics that Buck was Christopher’s stepfather.

“He won’t get in the way, right Buck?”

Bobby cocked an eyebrow and Buck immediately nodded. Climbing on to the gurney he wrapped Christopher in a gentle hug, resting Christopher’s head on his shoulder. The little boy stirred just enough he could register Buck was there and snuggled into him.

“Daddy-“

“-Daddy’s right behind us, sweetheart,” Buck explained softly. Christopher seemed to take that and closed his eyes, allowing himself to succumb to the sedatives he’d been given. Eddie was now following them out their front door to the ambulance and sat where he was directed, a vomit bag in one hand while he grasped Christopher’s crutches with the other. The back doors closed and with a gentle lurch they were heading for the hospital. It occurred to Buck he was only wearing a pair of ratty sweatpants that were too small and soaked from being under the shower with Christopher, and he groaned. Eddie looked at him and smiled, grabbing Buck’s wrist with the hand that had been grasping Christopher’s crutches.

“Welcome to fatherhood,” he said softly and Buck choked on his laugh. A tear fell and Eddie brushed it away.

“You did the right thing, calling for help. Chris’s CP, and a fever that high-“

“- I know.”

Buck’s hands were shaking as he glanced down at the sleeping child. Eddie went green again and Buck grabbed the vomit bag, shaking it out for him at just the right time. While Eddie upchucked whatever he had left, Buck covered Christopher’s ears. Even though he was sedated, no kid should have to listen to their parent get sick. And Eddie isn’t exactly a clean sick guy. No, for some reason he is messy and chaotic. The entire trip to the hospital Buck went between checking on Christopher and holding a bag for Eddie as he tried not to gag. It was so unlike Eddie to be vulnerable but right then, in that moment, Buck could see every move he made and understood he was trusting him with his vulnerability.

The doctor took Christopher into the paediatric department while Eddie stayed in emergency, sucking on ice chips and getting extra fluid through an IV line. Buck wanted to go with Christopher but the doctor had told him he couldn’t be in the room so he was better off waiting with Eddie. Eddie, who was still vomiting even with anti-emetics in his system. They only really worked on him if he took them before it got bad. Apparently they’d missed the window.

“You doing okay?” Buck asked quietly and Eddie nodded after a moment.

“Think so.”

“You really scared me.”

Eddie put down the bag they’d given him and scooted back, gesturing for Buck to hop on the gurney with him.

“C’mere.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Buck confessed. Eddie cocked an eyebrow.

“You won’t hurt me, Buck. I’m not fragile.”

Buck relented, climbing on to the bed with Eddie who snuggled in close. Buck wrinkled his nose.

“No offence, but you stink like day old vomit.”

“Well I’m sorry; I didn’t realise I had to smell like roses after being sick for fourteen hours.”

Eddie smiled and Buck kissed his shoulder, wrapping his arms carefully around his boyfriend.

“Get some sleep; I’ll wake you when they give us an update on Chris.”

Buck did indeed wake Eddie when the doctor came by with an update on Christopher; he woke him for the second one too, and the third. Soon after the third update the boy was wheeled into the room, crutches in his lap and Buck lifted his head enough to smile at his son.

“Hey, kiddo. Are you feeling better?” He asked softly and Christopher nodded. The nurse pushing his wheelchair gestured toward the IV Christopher was connected to.

“We’ve got him on a cocktail of medications which should hopefully see him out until this afternoon. Until then rest up and the doctor will be back shortly to check on the other Mr Diaz.”

“Hey, uh, is there any chance we could wait until he wakes up? Eddie- Eddie hasn’t been sleeping a lot lately, if at all.”

“Unfortunately we can’t, but I do understand; if the doctor is happy with his progress after his next visit, I’ll get one of my colleagues to push a little more sedative.”

“Thank you,” Buck said and the nurse smiled.

“Glad I could help. Here, Christopher, let’s get you up on the bed with your dad.”

Buck hopped off and helped Chris climb up to lie with his dad, wrinkling his nose.

“Dad smells,” he whispered and Buck had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“Let’s not tell him that when he wakes up, okay?”

“Buck...”

“Hi, Eds.”

Standing from the uncomfortable plastic chair by Eddie’s bedside, Buck gave his hand a squeeze and kissed his forehead. Eddie took in the situation and, realising Christopher was asleep against him, smiled softly against Buck’s lips.

“Do you still feel sick?” Buck asked and Eddie shrugged in response, tightening his grip on his son.

“Not as bad as I did earlier. What time is it?”

“Almost three pm. You look better.”

“What did the doctor think about Christopher?”

“The last time she came in to check on you two, she said the CP had made it a little more difficult for him to fight the flu, hence the fever and the upchuck and- hey, I’ve never seen you blow chunks as hard as you did at 1am this morning, are you usually a messy puker or-“

“-Evan Buckley, I hate you,” Eddie murmured and Buck shut up, an apologetic look on his face when he saw Eddie going a shade of green again.

“Sorry. Ignore me. Chris is good now, they got his fever under control and no... uh- no more explosions.”

“Did the doctor say I could have a shower?” Eddie asked and Buck nodded.

“Only if the nurse helps you though. Something about passing out-“

“-I am not letting a nurse see my bare ass in the shower.”

Eddie immediately shut down any chances of him getting a shower before being discharged from the hospital and Buck cocked an eyebrow.

“Fine. Option two; I’ll shower with you. Sound okay?”

Eddie nodded, crisis averted, and buried his head back into Buck’s chest.

“Thank you,” he whispered and Buck kissed his forehead.

“You are banned from getting sick ever again. Ever.”

“Buck-“

“-no. Banned. You scared the actual fucking shit out of me, you and Christopher both.”

Eddie fell silent, giving Buck a moment to process everything he was feeling.

“I’m sorry. It’s not your fault you got sick, and it’s not Chris’s fault he got really sick. I just- I was really scared when you were practically falling asleep while puking and Chris was burning up in my arms. I literally hardly ever call Maddie past 7pm and I did last night. I had no other choice, she was the closest thing we have to a nurse who is good at keeping me calm.”

Eddie brushed a hand down Buck’s arm, meeting his fingers and intertwining them with his own.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he finally said. Buck’s eyes widened.

“You and Chris have nothing to be sorry for whatsoever.”

“Mr Diaz, Mr Buckley, little Mr Diaz?”

The nurse gently knocked on the door jam and Buck stepped away from Eddie, smiling politely.

“Hi. Uh, listen, instead of getting you to help Eddie with a shower... is it okay if I go in with him?”

The nurse hesitated, blinked for a moment, before she caught on and nodded.

“That is not a problem at all, if you feel more comfortable with Mr Buckley-“

“-it’s Buck, ma’am,” Buck said and she nodded.

“If you feel more comfortable with Buck, then that is fine. Just let us know when you’re ready because we will need a urine sample before you can leave the hospital. Just to check your protein levels, hydration, all that fun stuff.”

“Okay. Thanks, nurse,” Eddie said and she exited without hesitation.

Just the walk from the bed to the bathroom had Eddie weak on his feet. Sitting him on the shower chair, Buck knelt and pulled off Eddie’s hospital issued socks for him.

“Hen dropped off a change of clothes for us, so after this I promise you don’t have to wear the stupid gown anymore. How does that sound?”

“My bare ass is hanging out of this thing. A pair of boxers and sweats sounds incredible,” Eddie moaned. Buck smiled at him, reaching into the duffel bag to produce Eddie’s toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Hen is a lifesaver,” Eddie finally said and Buck laughed, nodding.

“Agreed. C’mon, stand up for me and we’ll get the gown off.”

Eddie did and Buck carefully helped him toward the shower. Tossing off his own socks, sneakers and shirt, Buck reached for the tiny bottle of body wash.

“Here.”

He poured a dollop into Eddie’s hand, who glared at him for a moment before he started to wash up. Halfway through washing his hair he felt a wave of dizziness rush through him but Buck caught his shoulders, brushing a hand over his back.

“Gotcha. Wash it out, let’s get you back into bed.”

Buck was right; a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt and Eddie felt like a new man. Sitting up in bed, Christopher tucked into his side, Eddie couldn’t believe how much better he felt. The doctor confirmed it when he came in a little while later with the urine sample results; everything was in order for both Christopher and Eddie, and they could leave that evening. Eddie packed the duffel bag while Buck got Christopher changed into clean pyjamas; something Christopher had excitedly squealed about when presented with the space-themed clothing. He’d happily gotten changed then sat on the bed while Buck and Eddie finished pack up. A nurse offered to get Buck a wheelchair for Christopher but che declined, looking to Eddie.

“I’ll carry him. Thank you, though.”

Finally home, Eddie first settled Christopher on the couch with a bottle of water, a blanket and, just in case, a sick bucket. Wiped out himself, he let Buck lead him to bed and willingly lay down. Buck kissed his forehead, smoothing a blanket over him and Eddie suddenly kicked off.

“I should stay with Chris, I need to-“

“-I’ll watch Christopher. You get some sleep. Real sleep, Eds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, listen, Eddie... it was bound to happen. I swear I’ll injure Buck next. Maybe.  
> Make sure you hit up my tumblr(s)! My main is crinkled-emotions but my 911 centric is cowboy-Eddie so y’know. Save a horse ride a cowboy am I right?!


End file.
